Aortic aneurysms are life-threatening conditions. Surgical interventions used to treat aortic aneurysms include endovascular repair by transluminal placement of one or more endografts across the longitudinal extent of the lesion. The endograft is placed in the aorta with the intention of bridging the aneurysmal sac to exclude it from the high-pressure of aortic blood flow, which can permit remodeling of the aortic wall in and around the aneurysm site. In certain regions of the aorta accurate placement of the endograft is critical to maintain blood flow to vessels branching from the aorta to minimize compromised blood flow to organs. For example, currently, if aortic devices are placed within the aortic arch in a manner that offsets the aperture for the left carotid artery, the artery can be occluded, which can result in ischemia to the brain. Most surgical methods of treating aneurysms at or near the aortic arch generally involve sternotomy or thoracotomy and may require cardio-pulmonary bypass, often resulting in high morbidity rates. Thus, there is a need to develop new and useful devices and methods of treating aortic aneurysms by endovascular methods.